Casey's New Years Party
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Oneshot: Welcome 2010!


**A/N: I wrote this FF on New Years a while back haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK.**

Casey's New Years Party

I stared at the clock. It was almost time to leave- Casey was throwing a New Years party this year- this time with *no* drinking, smoking, or drugs involved.

"Sammy!" Marissa called, shaking my shoulder. "Let's go!" so we headed off to Casey's house.

~~*~~

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang as Marissa pressed it. "Do you think Danny'll be here?" she giggled, and then Casey opened the door. When he saw us, he grinned.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Hi--" I was about to say something when Casey turned to me and said, queitly. "Heather will be here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, its fine.." I said. So if I steered clear of Heather, everything would go fine, right?

WRONG! Because Heather definetly didn't steer clear of _me_. Marissa and I were later standing aside by the wall talking when Heather came lumbering over. "Who invited *you*?" she sneered.

"The guy who threw the party." I replied, calmly.

I remember when Heather first found out that Casey and I had kissed- it was at the beginning of the school year- and she was _furious_.

"Well, you better leave _now_, because Casey just told me he doesn't want you _losers_--"

I laughed. "Heather, those lame lies aren't fooling anyone anymore."

"Just because you guys kissed, _once_, doesn't mean you're a 'thing'. In fact, he probably just kissed you to get you off his back."

I laughed and so did Marissa. "Whatever you say, Heather." Marissa giggled, and we turned to walk away, when Heather grabbed onto my shoulder. "Guess what, loser?"

"What?" I said, rolling my eyes, and annoyance dripping from my voice.

"I just saw Casey...."

"Cool." I said, and turned again. She snapped me around again. "_Kissing_ another girl."

Maybe it was my stupid Casey-crazy instincts, but I whipped around quickly to where Casey was standing... by another girl. "N-no. You're lying." I said, stupidly.

"Nope. I'm _not_. See? He's holding her hand now."

It was true. Casey was holding her hand. The girl had long brunette hair and amber eyes and she was way shorter than Casey was.

"I.. gotta go..." I said, and pulled Marissa away into another corner. "Why is he..? Wh--"

"Sammy! Calm down!" Marissa laughed. "He's probably just helping a random naive girl or something. You know he likes you."

"I should go talk to him." I said, feeling stupid. I walked up to Casey. He was still holding the girl's hand. "Hey." I said, smiling a bit to show I wasn't mad or anything. "What's up?"

He quickly pulled his hand away from the girl. "Hey!" he said, nervously. The girl smiled at me and said. "Hi! I'm Jenna."

"Hi, Jenna." I said. "I'm Sammy."

"Sammy?" Jenna gaped. "Are you that girlfriend Casey always talks about?"

"Girl... friend?" I asked, because Casey and I weren't exactly a couple.. yet.

"Um.. I think you should go now, Jen." Casey said, obviously embarassed. When Jenna disappeared, I said, "So you're telling people I'm your girlfriend?" with a little smirk.

"No! It's not.. like that.. you know people always take things differently.. I was saying you're a GIRL.. and my friend.. you know."

"Right." I smirked again. "So, who was she?"

"My cousin." he replied. "She's visiting for New Years weekend from Canada. I was showing her around."

"Oh, that's cool." I said, feeling much better. And angry at Heather. Obviously Heather had known Jenna was her cousin the whole time-- she was just trying to make me angry.

"So.." Casey said, grabbing onto my hand. "Are you having fun?"

I grinned. "Yep. You should throw one every year."

"Is there any specific reason you say that?" he grinned.

"Nah." I said, winking.

He laughed and looked me straight in the eyes. In fifteen minutes it'll be New Years. Guess what that means?"

------------------

I looked up at him (because he was much taller than me). "Yeah.. we met today. Or, technically tomorrow since there's only, like, ten minutes now until New Years."

Casey smiled and leaned in to kiss me, and I stood on my toes to reach his lips. He had one arm around my waist and the other holding my face. One of my hands slid through his hair and my other hand wrapped around his neck. We kissed for about fifteen seconds until we heard a gasp and, "CASEY! STOP!" we quickly broke apart to see Heather standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Heather?" Casey asked, obviously annoyed.

"I want you to stop kissing that loser. Well, make _her_ stop kissing _you_, at least."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Leave us alone. This isn't any of your business."

"No! It _is _my business! You're my brother kissing my enemy! You _can't_! It's just not right!"

I pulled away from Casey. "Sorry I cause you guys so much trouble."

"No--" Casey said, grabbing my hand back. "You don't cause any trouble. Heather does. Just ignore her." and he pulled me back into a kiss.

"Agh!!" Heather screeched. "Stop! STOP!"

This just make Casey lean closer and hold me tighter. And kiss harder.

"I'm _so_ telling dad! And mom!" Heather snapped, and stormed away.

The thing was, Casey's father was dating my mother so if any of them found out Casey and I had been macking, we would be in serious trouble. So Casey pulled away from me and said, "If you do, Heather, I'll just make sure to tell them about your smoking problem." he smirked.

Heather gulped. "F-fine.. I won't tell. You swear not to tell either then?"

"I swear." Casey said, rolling his eyes. "Now go away before I un-swear."

So Heather left us alone, and it was exactly one minute until New Years. Casey turned back to look me in the eyes. "Last year we met each other. This year... do you want to..."

"To..?"

"To.. like... be.. my girlfriend?"

I grinned andstoop on my tippy toes again, and lightly kissed him on the lips. I pulled away after a moment to say, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Does that make you my boyfriend?"

This time _he_ kissed _me_. "Yeah, yeah it does." and we both turned to look out the window as the fireworks exploded in the sky and the new year began.

**A/N: Sorry its really unrealistic but I hope you guys like it anyways! Its a oneshot :P I have a Christmas-type SK fanfiction posted on my blog, too, I posted it a couple weeks ago and never got the chance to post it on FF. So go to my blog and check it out if you wanna see another FF! Its about Sammy's gift to Casey.. And Casey's gift to Sammy. ;)**

**PS:Sorry I posted this really late! HAha.. I swear I posted it on my **_**blog **_**on New Years but not here yet, so its reeally late but that's okay I hope. And I'll post my mini Christmas one here later from my blog. :)**

**OH. I almost forgot to say. Its stupid, I know-not my best work. Sorry.**


End file.
